tu cumpleaños
by hikarus
Summary: akane hará todo lo posible para que el cumpleaños de ranma este solo ellos dos lo podrá lograr léanlo y lo sabrán


Los personajes de esta historia no son míos pertenecen arumiko Takahashi yo realizo este fic porque me gusta mucho esta serie

**FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS RANMA**

Akane estaba muy contenta ya que hoy era un día muy especial para ella pues en este día ranma cumplía años y haría todo lo posible para que ninguna de las otras prometidas de interfiriera , pues ella quería estar solo por hoy nadie los molestara

Se levantó muy temprano se dirigió a la cocina, quería pedir a su hermana kasumi que le ayudar a preparar un pastel para el cumpleaños de ranma

Kasumi- que haces despierta tan temprano acaso no pudiste dormir bien

Akane- hermana será que te puedo pedir un favor

Kasumi- si dime que necesitas

Akane- bueno quisiera saber si tú me puedes ayudar a preparar un pastel para el cumpleaños de ranma

Kasumi - claro que si déjame ver si tengo lo necesario para prepararlo, tardo unos minutos, reviso la nevera y la alacena, bueno por fortuna tengo todo lo que lo necesario, pero yo te paso los ingredientes y tú lo preparas- ella sabía que su hermana siempre confundía los ingredientes

Pero dime como van las cosas entre tú y ranma

Akane- bueno a veces nos peleamos pero hoy quiero que sea todo diferente, además hoy pienso decirle que él me gusta

Kasumi -me alegro por ti y espero que las cosas te salgan bien ustedes dos merecen ser felices,

Comenzaron a preparar el pastel kasumi leía la receta y le pasa los ingredientes a su hermana , akane mezcla la masa del pastel con mucha fuerza lo hacía tan bruscamente que la masa volaba por todas partes, kasumi quedo muy impresionada por lo que estaba viendo

Kasumi- cálmate hermana hazlo con menos fuerza, mira que estas botando toda la masa por fuera

Akane se sentía muy triste ya que ella siempre a hacia su mejor esfuerzo pero todo le salía mal- perdona ceo que fue mal idea lo del paste yo nunca voy aprender a cocinar ,- la pobre estaba a punto de llorar

Kasumi- no te pongas triste solo hazlo con más calma, sabes al principio yo tampoco sabia cocinar todo el tiempo la comida se me quemaba y a veces no me quedaba bien hecha , yo sé que con el tiempo tú vas aprender

Akane siguió el consejo de su hermana y con mucha calma empezó a mezclar la masa, akane y kasumi probaron la masa

Kasumi- no sabe nada mal a ranma le va a gustar mucho

Akane- tú crees que le va a gustar, él siempre dice que mi comida sabe muy mal

Kasumi- si no me crees pruébalo tú misma

Akane- probo la masa sabía muy bien , se sintió muy feliz por fin había podido hacer algo bien, echaron la masa en un molde y el molde al horno

Kasumi hora tenemos que preparar la cobertura de que la piensas hacer

Akane de vainilla – echaron los ingredientes en un recipiente y akane empezó a batirlos hasta que con mucho cuidado hasta que quedo cremoso

Kasumi - hermana el pastel se todavía se demora unas horas en cocinarse puedes echar la cobertura a la nevera yo me encargo de lo demás

Akane -gracias hermana si tu ayuda no sé qué habría hecho- akane subió hasta el cuarto de su hermana nabiki , necesitaba pedirle dinero prestado para el regalo de ranma

akane- hermana será que me puedes prestar algo de dinero es que necesitó comprar algo muy importante y estoy corta de dinero

nabiki -cuánto necesita

akane unos 1500 yenes

nabiki- tómalos espero que le compres algo lindo al cuidadito

akane- quien dijo que yo le voy a comprar algo a ese baka

nabiki- tu no me puedes engañar yo te conozco muy bien

akane- piensa lo que quieras gracias te los pago a fin de mes, espero que no me cobres muchos interés

nabiki- tranquila hermana por ser para el regalo del cuidadito esta vez no te cobraré interés, sólo quiero él y tú la pasen hoy muy bien

akane no podía creer que su hermana nabiki que, solo pensaba en el dinero, se hubiera portado tan bien con ella,- gracias nabiki, salió del cuarto de su hermana

Bajo las escaleras abajo la señora nodoka- hola akanecha, Kasumi me conto lo que piensa hacer hoy, sabes mi hijo es muy afortunado en tener como su prometida, espero que el no arruine

akane- descuida tía modoka trataré de no prestarle mucho cuidado a sus palabras hoy no quiero pelear con él

Nodoka-que piensan hacer con mi hijo

Akane- pienso tener una cita con él ,hora mismo iba de salir a cómprale su regalo

* * *

En la mesa del comedor estaba desayunando soun, Gemma, nidoka, nabiki y kasumi

soun -donde está akane por que no bajo a desayunar

kasumi -ella salió a comprar un regalo para ranma

suon- ya veo parece que por fin las cosas entre ellos se van arreglar

Gemma- espero que el tonto de mi hijo no arruine su cita como las otras veces, espero que se comporte

soun- yo tambien espero que ellos algun dia dejen de tanto discutir

gemna- pensemos que que las cosas entre ellos se van a solucionar

Suon- sabe saotome tiene razón, ojala dentro poco pudieramos realizar su boda

Gemma- si tendo y asi fin nuestras familias se pobran unir

Los dos hombres se sentían muy felices tenian la esperanza de que sus hijos al fin fueran capaces de adimitir sus sentimientos

Kasumi- papá te quiero pedir un favor que no hagas ninguno de tus inoportunos comentarios delante de ellos

nabiki -si papa la pobre se ha esforzado mucho para que el día de hoy las cosas con mi cuñadito le salgan bien, para ella no es nada fácil dejar su orgullo

nodoka está mirando a su esposo - querido por tu bien espero que no le digas nada a nuestro hijo o si no la vas a pasar muy mal-, ella desenfundo su catana, al pobre Gemma le recorría un frío por todo el cuerpo,- ya sabes mantén tu boca cerrada

En ese momento bajo ramna a desayunar todos actuaban de una forma extraña pero no le presto mucha atención

Ramna- sabes donde esta akane

Nodoka- no se hijo ella salió muy temprano

nabiki -creo que salió rioga

ranma se sentía muy celoso, kasumi le sirvió el desayuno- sabes kasumi ya no tengo hambre-, se dirigió al dojo a entrenar

kasumi -tu si eres bien mala mira cómo se puso ranma, cuando llegue mi hermana ellos van a discutir por tu culpa

nabiki- sabes que me gusta molestar a ranma, el muy tonto dice que no le gusta mi hermana, pero mira cómo se puso al decirle que ella estaba con rioga ademas al pobre de ranma siempre le cuesta admitir lo que siente por akane, estoy segura que ellos depues se reconciliaran, esos dos no pueden vivir separados ya lo veras

nodoka -espero que tu plan resulte mi hijo es muy orgulloso, aveces no se mide con sus palabra, pero el la quiere mucho esperemos que todo salga bien

* * *

ranma estaba en el dojo entrenando se sentía muy furioso daba fuertes puños y patadas en el aire, por su mente pasaba muchas imágenes de akane y rioga cogidos de las manos y besándose, gemma iba a entrenar con el pero al verlo así sintió mucho temor, nunca antes lo había visto tan furioso, que prefirio ir donde su amigo soun

Gemma -tendo quiere jugar shōgi conmigo

Soun-yo pensé que usted y ranma iban a entrenar

Gemma- es que amanecí muy cansado, sabe tendo cuando llegó akane va haber una gran discusión

soun-si todo gracias a mi hija nabiki

Ya había pasado media hora que akane había llegado, ranma la miraba con mucha ira -¿en dónde estabas?

Akane ella queria calmarse pero no pudo cumplir la promesa de no pelear con ranma, no le gustaba la forma como el la veia-que te importa con quien este yo,

Ranma- me imagino que estas con tu amiguito rioga y por lo que veo la pásate muy bien con él hasta te regalo algo

Akane- estas celoso

ranma -yo celoso no mucho menos de un de una fea marimacho como tu

akane le dio una fuerte bofetada, -¡baka!,¡ baka! te odio-, salió corriendo a su cuarto se cerró la puerta se acostó sobre su cama y empezó a llorar" ranma baka soy una tonta, hoy quería que las bien contigo en el día te tu cumpleaños salí a comprar un regalo para ti, y tú te comportas así conmigo, ya no más esto se terminó"

kasumi -abre la puerta akane necesitó hablar contigo,

akane- déjame sola no quiero hablar con nadie

kasumi -solo escucha un momento por favor

akane -abrió la puerta que tienes que decirme

kasumi -la culpa de que ramna este así contigo la tiene nabiki ella le dijo a ranma que tu estaba en una cita con rioga

akane -esa ¡nabiki como pudo hacerme eso ella bien sabes que hoy es un día muy importante para mi¡

kasumi- vas a perdonar a ranma

akane -no lo sé, ese baka debería confiar más en mí, celarme con rioga el solamente es un amigo, además ranma me trató muy mal

kasumi- te dejó para que lo pienses,

nabiki se estaba riendo de ranma

ranma -de que te pasa porque te burlas de mi al caso te gusto que akane me golpeara

nabiki- tu si eres bien tonto te creíste todo lo que te dije, mi hermana no estaba rioga sólo salió a comprar algunas cosas para mi hermana kasumi yo de ti le pediría perdón, la pobre muy dolida

ranma la miro con mucha ira, pero él sabía que también había sido su culpa por no haber confiado en ella, aunque no quisiera admitirlo la amaba de demasiado, le disgustaba mucho verla con otro hombre,- por tu bien espero que akane me pueda perdonar- subió las escaleras, camino hasta el cuarto de akane y golpeo la- akane ábreme la puerta necesito hablar contigo

akane- déjame en paz tu y yo no tenemos nada que hablar, vete no te quiero ver

ranma- al ver que akane no le abrí la puerta decidió entrar por la ventana

akane le empezó a tirar las almohadas los zapatos todo lo que tenía a su alcance- vete de No entiendes que no quiero verte

ranma- no me iré hasta que me escuches, quiero pedirte perdón sé que actúe como un tonto y debí confiar en ti, es que no me gusta que estés con otro hombre que no se yo, también quiero pedirte perdón por lo que te dije es que a veces no pienso las cosas, no te quería lastimar

akane lo miro a los ojos sentía mucha tristeza en su mirada-, te perdono pero con una condición que salgas hoy conmigo

ranma-quieres tener una cita conmigo

akane -sonrió como si fuera una niña sip

Ya había pasado varios horas akane se colocó un hermoso azul marino que resaltaba su belleza, ranma un pantalón azul, una camisa dorada sin mangas ramna la espero al final de las escaleras, poca a poco a akane fue bajando las escaleras, ranma al verla a brío sus ojos como platos, que boquiabierto, no podía creer que aquella chica a la que el siempre la trataba de fea marimacho fuera tan linda, tan hermosa

nabiki -ranma cierra la boca ni que nunca hubieras visto a mi hermana

ranma- te ves muy linda, estas preciosa akane se sonrojo

akane- tú también estas muy guapo

Toda la familia los veía con mucho asombró, pero sabía que no debían intervenir o si no la cita se estropearía, los se despidiendo de toda la familia, ranma y akane estaba caminando cogidos de las manos estaba platicando muy a gusto pero fuero intrépidos por shampoo y ukio

shampoo -airen que hacer cogiendo la mano de la chica violenta-, los dos se soltaron de las manos muy rápidamente

ukio -si rancha acaso tu y akane tiene una cita

ranma- no para nada

shampoo -abrazo a ranma airen tener hoy una cita conmigo

ukio- eso sobre mi cadáver si lo quieres tendrás que luchar por el

akane- estaba muy furiosa te dejó para que puedas elegir con cual de tus amiguitas te quedas

ranma- espérate akane no te vayas la única con la que quiero es contig no pudo terminar de decirle que akane se había ido

akane salió corriendo" soy una tonta al pensar que ranma se fijaría en mí, en una chica violenta y nada dócil como yo", por el camino se encontró a rioga

rioga - te vez muy bien, pero porque estas tan triste

akane le conto todo lo que había pasado a su amigo rioga, al poco tiempo después a pareció ranma se pudo escapar de ukio y shampoo, al ver akane estaba con rioga sintió muchos celos tomó akane de la mano y se la llevo

ranma- perdóname pero es que ese dos no me dejan en paz

akane- yo pensé que tú estabas muy a gusto con tus otras prometidas

ranma- no sólo quiero estar contigo

akane- hablas enserio

ranma- si muy enserio

akane -te perdonó pero con una condición ,si me invitas a comer un helado pero no quiero que te conviertas en ranko , si por favor hazlo por mi- akane miraba a ranma con ojos de gatico

ranma- bueno sólo lo hago por ti sabes que no me gusta que me vean como hombre comiendo helado eso es asunto de chicas.

Ukio y shampoo estaban muy preocupa por la forma como se comportaban ramna y akana ellas decidieron seguiros a ver que era lo que les pasaba, en el camino se encontraron con rioga los tres los siguieron hasta la heladería

Ramna y akane hace algunos minutos que ya habian llegado a la heladería akane pidió un gran vaso de helado mientras ranma pidió un cono,

Ranma- te ves muy linda cuando comes helado te pareces a una pequeña niña

Akane- es que me gusta mucho el helado es mi postre favorito

Ellos no se habían dado de cuenta que los estaba espiando, después de unos minutos ya ellos habían terminado de comer

akane -que te parece si te invito a ver una película

ranma- me parece muy buena idea hace mucho tiempo que no vamos a cine, los dos salieron de la heladería detrás de ellos iban ukio, shampoo y rioga, ukio estaban muy pendiente rioga el pobre siempre cogía por el camino equivocado esto les hizo perder mucho tiempo

ranma y akane ya había llegado al multicinema - mira akane que te parece si vemos esta película es de acción con escenas romántica

akane- a mí me parece muy bien mis amigas me dijeron que es una muy buena película, los dos entrar la sala a ver la película

* * *

rioga como siempre despistado entro en una sala distinta en la cual proyectaban una película de terror

ukio- estás seguro que ranma y akane entraron a ver esta película

rioga- si yo mismo los vi entra aqui, las luces se apagaron y la película estaba por comenzar

* * *

ranma -voy a compra palomitas de maíz quieres que te compre alguna cosa

akane- sabes que me compres un vaso grande de gaseosa

Después de un par de minutos ramna llegó toma aquí está tu gaseosa

Akane gracias ranma las luces se apagaron y la película empezó, akane apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de ranma y él puso su mano en la cintura de akane la estaba pasado muy bien y sin darse cuenta sus mano se tocaron a ninguno de los dos les importaba ya que estaban muy concentrados en la pelicula

* * *

rioga estaba muy nervioso estaba muy concentrado en la película ,cuando de repente vio en la pantalla como poco a poco se acercaba el asesino y como fue acechando a sus víctimas, aquel psicópata sacó un gran cuchillo y empezó a puñalear a sus víctima el pobre rioga empezó a gritar como loco todas las personas lo miraban muy mal

ukio- calma es sólo una película todo es de mentiras

shampoo- a mi gustar esta película está muy buena, chico cerdo ser muy cobarde en vez de cerdo parecer gallina

rioga- es que usted es chica sanguinaria que le gusta este tipo de películas-, el pobre rioga no dejaba de temblar tenia sus ojos bien cerrados, cada vez que escuchaba un grito su miedo aumentaba - yo ya me quiero ir no quiero ver más esta película

* * *

ranma acariciaba las manos de akane los dos estaba muy felices cuando los protagonistas de la película es estaba besando los dos suspiraron

ranma miro akane a los ojos, con sus mano acarició las mejillas de su amada akane - sabes ahora si me gusta las películas románticas-, akane se lanzó sobre ranma los dos cerraron sus ojos sus labios se fueron acercándose hasta se rozaron al pequeño rose se convirtió en un apasionado beso

* * *

shampoo rioga ya puede abrir los ojos la película se terminó, el muy tonto le creyó lo que él no sabía era que estaba por la parte más sangrienta de la película sus abrieron como platos ,él nunca había tanta crueldad tanta sangre empezó a gritar como nunca lo había hecho, shampoo no paraba de reírse del pobre Rioga, todas las personas que estaba viendo la película le tiraban los vaso de gaseosa al pobre rioga él se convirtió en p-chan, ukio lo alzó y los puso en sus piernas

ukio -sólo a ti se te ocurre ver una película de terror-, la película se terminó y ellos salieron

shampoo- querer ver, esta película con airen el sí ser un hombre no como tu rioga , el pequeño cerdo frunció el seño

* * *

ranma y akane salieron tomados de la mano

ramna -que parte de la película te gusto-, akane le dio un beso a ramna ellos no se habían dado de cuenta que los estaban viendo , shampoo ukio y p-chan abrieron sus, ojos como platos no podían creé lo que estaba viendo, sus corazones se rompieron

shampoo grito muy fuerte la Chinita, ¡ ranma que estas haciendo! el beso fue interrumpido por aquel grito, era como si con sus ojos los quisiera matar -yo nunca te lo voy a perdonar me voy pero ustedes dos me las van a pagar, la pobre salió con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas pero al final acepto que ranma nunca la vería más que como una amiga, se fue a vivir a china con mousse

akane – se alegró mucho al ver a p-chan , hola mi pequeño ven donde mamá , ella trato de cogerlo pero p- chan se aferraba a los brazos de ukio por mas que ella lo trataba de coger el cerdo no quería estar con akane

ranma akane creo que p-chan en encontró una nueva dueña, el cerdo quería rasguñar a ranma pero ukio lo se lo impedía

akane tienes la ranzón ranma ukio por favor cuídalo muy bien a p-chan

ukio espero que ustedes dos sean muy felices por favor akane cuida muy bien a rancha él te ama mucho, yo no me interpondré entre ustedes dos al final siempre supe que terminarían juntos, la pobre se fue muy triste- sabes rioga tú me gustas mucho, le dio un beso en la boca a p-chan , cocinera y se fueron rumbo a Kioto

ya habían pasado varias horas ranma se encontraba como siempre sobre el tejado de la casa había sido un día muy especial akane se había portado muy bien con el ,

akane - tomo ábrelo es tu regalo de cumpleaños espero que te guste a demás con ayuda de kasumi te prepare un pastel por favor pruébalo

ramna sintió mucho miedo porque la comida de akane le causaba graves dolores estomacales, pero no podía negarse a probarlo, cerró los ojos y con la cuchara tomo un poco de pastel y selo hecho a la boca- está muy rico akane te quedo muy bien,

akane sonrió al saber que a ranma le había gustado su pastel-, a hora quiero que abras tu regalo,

ranma rompió el papel – gracias está muy linda la camisa es tal como a mí me gusta , sabes pase muy bien hoy contigo me gustaría que todos los días fueran así , sin que nos estemos insultando

akane- a mí también me gusta que nos llevemos bien, hoy la pase muy rico contigo

ranma -tú me amas

akane -claro que te amo o piensas que yo le doy besos a todo el mundo, tú me amas a mi

ranma -si sabes quiero ser tu novio y poderte besar todos los días

akane- bobo somos más que novios soy tu prometida y dentro de unos años sere tu esposa

ranma -me puedes regalar otro beso es que tus labios me gustan mucho, akane se sentó al lado de su amor y no le dio un sino muchos besos, la noche fue testigo de su amor

**fin**

Hola amigos como este es mi nuevo one-shots que fic espero que les guste gracias y espero sus reviews ya que son muy importantes para mi

Gracias

Su amigo ces28z28

aquel


End file.
